


I Help You Then You Save Me

by MessengerAngel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone is worried about Stiles, Evil pack that is evil, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, If my writing sucks I'm sorry, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Season/Series 03, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessengerAngel/pseuds/MessengerAngel
Summary: Stiles is looking for some special herb instead he finds trouble and Derek.





	1. Yellow Flower

**Author's Note:**

> (This will most likely stay unfinished.)

Stiles is out looking for some special herb, he read that it was supposed to calm the wolf half. He knew Boyd and Erica were still having issues with controlling it, this affected everyone now that Scott and Derek were cool. He thought why not try to find it?

He read that it grew best in damp moss like areas. So he went on a hunt for some weird herb. Baseball in hand just in case. "Well, this is promising." Stiles comes across a moss-covered patch. He shines his flashlight down looking for this one herb he was dead-set on finding.

"This could be it!" Stiles pulls out a small yellow flower and compares it to the picture on his phone. "Okay...it looks a little o-" Stiles's thought is cut-off by a loud crash. He jumps letting out a manly yelp and turns to where the sound came from. 

Stiles keeps quiet on the ground where he's still crouched. "Please don't be something supernatural." He could hope, right?  
As he slowly stands and makes his way toward the crashes and thuds he thought he heard muffled voices. Then it's quiet...

"I think I'll leave now before I disturb some ritual or get sacrificed." Stiles heads the way he came. 

"Derek!" 

A piercing roar erupts the silence.

Stiles turns so fast he almost face plants the ground. That was loud, also he only knows one Derek...well one that would be in the woods at this hour. Stiles creeps over to get closer, trying his best to be stealthy.

"Just tell us!" A large man yells in Derek's face as two others held his arms forcing him to kneel. Derek just glares at the man. "Don't be so stubborn." The man then walks over to a duffle bag and pulls out what looks like to be a mace. A huge one at that. His eyes glow red as he goes to swing-

"Stop!" Stiles runs over. That was-he didn't really think this one through. He tightens his grip on the bat.

The man looks surprised and half amused which terrifies Stiles. As the two men holding Derek snarl at him. "What're you doing?! Get out of here!" Stiles ignores his protest. He thinks it's a little too late for that now, he's obviously a werewolf and an Alpha on top of that. There's no way to outrun that.

"Who might you be?" He points the mace at Stiles now, eyes still glowing that ominous red. 

"I'm somebody, well more like a nobody." Stiles shrugs. "Who might you be?"  
...God, why do I have to talk before I think? Stiles mentally slaps himself. Well, no way I'm getting out of here unscathed.

The two men holding Derek's arms are now glaring and flashing their bright blue eyes. 

"Just go!" Derek joins in on the whole glaring thing. He can see the worry in his eyes for himself or maybe even Stiles.

"I'm Byron." He steps closer to Stiles now. "Clance. Mike. I have an idea." Byron smirks at Stiles. That "smile" sends shivers down his spine. 

Byron walks back over to Derek and brings the mace in the air in one swift movement it makes contact with Derek's skull. The most horrifying sound imaginable...

Stiles didn't even have time to scream or stop him. Before he knew it he was throwing up and he's watcing the blood pool around Derek's head and becomes faint. Dropping his bat along the way. 

"He'll heal." Byron motions for his men. "Unlike you." He sneers.

What? Oh, God. He's too dizzy to look straight but the two henchmen were heading his way. Stiles turns to run when one grabs his arm and pulls him back to where that duffle bag was.

Stiles struggles the whole way, he knew it wouldn't work but he thought he might as well go out with some fight in him. One of them holds Stiles up, Byron drops the mace and instead digs out a knife from the bag. 

"Now...tell me who are you?" Byron asks again grinning while waving the knife around.

"..." Stiles glares at him gritting his teeth. He glances over at Derek who hasn't moved an inch since being bashed over the head. He's not dead, he can't be...there's so much blood.

"Focus on me." Byron grabs Stiles's face and brings the knife across his neck. 

"I can smell your fear." He grins down at Stiles.

"I'm always fearful, this is nothing new." Stiles spits out not caring anymore. 

"Really?" He carves a line down his neck. Blood filling the place where the knife once was.

Stiles grits his teeth trying not to give him any rise.

He brings the blade down and cuts across his abdomen, and again this time over his chest. The blood is soaking through his shirt, and making him go faint once more. The pain is surging through him and he wants nothing more than to pass out now. 

Byron slaps him. It startles him back into focus.

"Why don't you just maul me! Isn't that what werewolves do?" Stiles has a sharpness to his voice now most likely from the sheer pain he's in.

"No. I don't want to risk you turning." He nods to his men again and starts to walk away. 

"Bye, Stiles." He waves and disappears into the foliage.

"What?! How did you-" He notices his wallet on the ground. He really is screwed now. The once unassertive men who just were the in the background and are now the ones slashing, punching, and kicking him. 

He blacks out more than once. He can smell his own blood, he tastes it, he can feel it running down from the fresh wounds.

Then he can't feel anything.


	2. I Won't Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek does the saving this time around.

Derek's sense of smell wakes him up before his eyes can even have a chance to focus and all he can smell is the strong distinct smell of blood. His blood mixes with the smell of Stiles'. Stiles's blood is suffocatingly strong. 

His senses that Byron's pack was long gone. Good.

Now his eyes have adjusted. He looks around and his eyes land on Stiles, he's laying on his side unmoving. He focuses his hearing for a heartbeat, it's slow... 

"-stiles?" Derek's voice is hoarse as he forces himself to speak. "Stiles!" His voice comes through louder now but still rough.

No movement...Of course not. Derek pushes himself up, slowly he stands. His head is pounding. 

"Stiles." Derek tries again. Still nothing.

He finally makes his way over to him. He can see are all the open wounds all the bruises. Derek crouches and takes him in his arms. His blood instantly soaks into his shirt. 

He's lost too much blood. he'll go into shock. I need to patch him up and fast.

Derek wasn't too far from his family home, so he heads there with Stiles in his arms. He tries to find a pace where Stiles isn't being thrown around too much. He climbs up a  
mound and can see his house. He stands in front of his old house and walks up the creaky stairs and kicks the door open. Then quickly lays Stiles down onto the couch. 

Derek rushes to find some bandages, he finds some on top of his old dresser. 

He makes his way to Stiles. His blood now soaked into the couch. I need to stop the bleeding...he starts by taking off his bloody jacket then his t-shirt, the sight of his torso is horrifying it's covered in deep cuts and fresh bruises. He starts by wiping off the dried blood and then cleans his wounds disinfects them.

Derek sighs to himself. "Why didn't you leave when I told you to?" 

Stiles' breathing becomes erratic. 

"Stiles?" Derek listens to his heartbeat, it's all over the place same as his breathing.

Derek quickly takes his pain, he's in so much pain so Derek takes it all. This seems to help him calm down some so he resumes cleaning the rest of his wounds and starts to wrap them. He needs to get Scott here and fast.

Derek searches for Stiles's cell phone. He grabs the discarded jacket on the floor, he digs through the pockets and finds his phone and...a yellow flower? Why is there a flower here? 

He brushes it off and turns Stile's phone on, it displays a picture of a flower the same flower he found in the jacket. He has other worries right now other than what Stiles does in his pass time. He goes to Stiles' contacts and calls Scott. It rings-

"Stiles? It's late-" Scott yawns into the phone.

"Scott. Stiles is hurt get to my old house now." Derek hangs up before Scott could get one word out. Derek pinches the bridge of his nose and tries to calm his nerves. 

His head's still throbbing, not as bad now that he can relax knowing Stiles has been patched up.

He's about to put Stiles's phone down but instead checks out the page with this flower. It reads about some suppressant for werewolves. 

He sighs. "You have a habit of putting others before yourself." 

Derek walks over to Stiles who was resting and breathing calmly. His heartbeat was more normal now too but he still looks extremely pale.

"you also need to break your habit of saving me..." Derek sits down across from Stiles talking to him as if he could hear him.

Derek perks up, he can hear Scott running toward the house and what sounds like Allison...

"Stiles!!" Scott rushes in. "God! What happened?!" Scott was by his side now.

"Is he okay?" Allison runs over and joins Scott.

"He should be fine now." Derek leans on a nearby wall.

"He's completely covered in bandages, the smell of blood is really strong." Scott turns and glares at Derek. "How did this happen?!" Allison puts a hand on Scott's shoulder and  
tries to console him.

"There is a new pack in town, they paid me a visit and...Stiles got there before they killed me." Derek trails off thinking of how many times it's been, how many times has Stiles saved him and vice versa.

"New pack?!" Scott quickly turns to Stiles and grabs his hand. "Oh god...I need to call his dad." Scott goes to grab his cell.

"You can't, his doesn't know about the supernatural." Derek walks over to stand next to Scott.

"-but...we could say he was attacked by wild dogs?" Allison nods in agreement. 

"We need to tell his dad, what if he gets worse?" Allison squeezes Scott's shoulder as she speaks.

"That won't work. Some wounds weren't caused by just their claws." Derek adds.

"Wait? He was tortured on top of being mauled?!" Scott shakes as he yells.

Scott was getting enraged by the second, Allison sat with him trying to calm him down.  
"Allison...get your dad to find this new pack."

"Scott." Allison looks worriedly up at him. He looks at her determined. "I'll go call him now." Allison goes to leave as Scott takes her hand. "We'll go to him in person."  
Scott turns to look at Stiles one more time. "Derek, look after him. I'll find this pack." 

"I should go, you can stay here." Derek is about to walk past Scott when he puts his arm up blocking the way. 

"I can't...I need something to get my mind off of Stiles and him possibly-" His voice hitches. Allison again puts her hand on his shoulder and rubs it gently. 

"He'll be okay." She smiles weakly at him.

"Just keep me updated, text me if anything...changes or happens." Scott walks out and as Allison follows she grabs his hand holding it tightly. He smiles down at her.  
"Also text me if he improves or wakes up." Scott adds before he shuts the charred door.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Derek goes back to sit across from Stiles, watching him slowly breathing. Derek loses track of how long he'd been sitting there until he's almost dozed off. He decides to move and sit in a chair next to the couch and he soon falls asleep. He was drained physically and mentally.

Derek wakes up to the sound of Stiles' pounding heartbeat.

"no...wait! DEREK!" Stiles is flailing and screaming.

"Stiles?!" Derek puts his hands on his shoulders and is easing him to lay down.

Stiles' eyes are still closed, he's having a nightmare...

"STOP!" Stiles is fighting against Derek and tries to push his hands away.

"Stiles, you're fine." Derek stops pushing and just rests his hands on his shoulders. His heartbeat slows down some.

"You need to calm down. I'm alive and so are you."

Stiles heartbeat goes back to normal and he slowly lets Derek push him back down to the couch.

Derek looks at the time, he was asleep for maybe one hour. He head wasn't hurting anymore but he was still exhausted. He decides to just read and wait for Stiles to wake up.  
Somewhere along the pages, he fell back asleep and again was awoken by the sound of Stiles' heartbeat this time it wasn't as rapid.

"WA!" Stiles sits up and regrets it as pain surges through him. 

"Stiles." Derek walks over and leans down.

"You look like hell." Stiles smirks, his face shows how much pain he was in. 

"You look worse." Derek huffs feeling relief wash over him.

Stiles laughs but stops to wince in pain.

Derek puts his hand on Stiles' and takes more pain away. The black veins slowly moving up his arm. He moves his hand off and sits down in front of Stiles once more.

"uh- thanks." Stiles rubs his hand over the spot Derek took the pain from.

Derek nods and pulls Stiles's phone out and goes to text Scott. 

"That's my phone!" Stiles points looking irritated. 

Derek ignores him and starts texting Scott.

"Use your own?" Stiles goes to reach for it-and falls on Derek's thigh.

He looks down and raises his eyebrows. 

Stiles pushes himself off and sighs. "Would you ju-" 

"Done." Derek hands the phone over.

"...cut me off." Stiles sighs and lays back down covering his eyes with his arm. "Scott?"

"He already stopped by, and just wrote him that you woke up." 

"My dad?" Stiles lifts his arm to look at Derek.

"Haven't told him anything." 

"Good..." Stiles sighs in relief. "he worries about me too much as it is..." He covers his eyes once more.

"What's with the yellow flower?" 

"..." Stiles sighs loudly and uncovers his eyes. "I wanted to help out." 

"you help enough already." Derek faintly smiles.

Stiles is weirded out just by seeing a smile on his face, especially since that smile is directed toward him. It takes him a few seconds to take it all in.

"I could help more." Stiles shrugs. "Plus it wasn't even the right herb."

"Stiles." Derek glares. "That doesn't matter, the herb doesn't matter." He's frustrated on top of everything else that has happened this night.

"It could matter." Stiles protests. 

"No, not if you die for it..." Derek freezes, shocked at his own words. 

"So you do care." Stiles grins. 

"..."

"Also you're welcome for the whole saving your life again for the-I lost count on how many it's been now." He starts rambling on and detailing all the ways he's saved Derek.

"You need to stop saving me." Derek cuts Stiles's rambling off.

"Really? So just let you die next time?" Stiles raises his voice as he questions him. He looks angered by his one statement.

"Yes." 

"No, I won't stop. Just like I won't stop trying to help by researching for new herbs that might help with suppressing the wolves." Stiles is furious now his voice steadily raising.

"Stiles." Derek says his name sternly.

"Screw you! What's so wrong about saving you?! Is it cause you're the Alpha and don't need saving? Which I would strongly disagree with by the way." 

Derek puts a hand on his shoulder and grips it tightly. "Thank you for everything but don't risk your life for mine anymore." 

"...I won't stop until you stop saving mine." Stiles laughs and leans back against the couch. 

Derek moves his hand and tenses up.

"Stiles." Derek starts to say something when he hears the footsteps of Scott and Allison once more. This time he can hear others too. Lydia, Jackson, Boyd, Issac, and Erica. Everyone...he hasn't told his own pack about this incident yet so Scott must've filled them in. 

"Stiles!!" Everyone minus Jackson yells at once pushing their way through the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy chapter two, trying to keep them in character is quite hard. X'D

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so any critiques are helpful. :)


End file.
